To Let You Go
by second.hand.of.time
Summary: Twilight adalah saat yang paling aman bagi kami. Saat termudah, tapi juga yang paling sedih, mengingat… ini adalah akhir satu hari lain, kembalinya sang malam." Haruskah ia membiarkannya semuanya terlupakan di sudut gelap benaknya, dan melepasnya pergi?


**Warning:** Minor OOC-ness, mungkin, karena saya udah lama ga baca Twilight; Semi-AU (?); setting di akhir buku Twilight; Alternate Ending untuk Twilight.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight bukan punya saya saya. Nah, hush.

* * *

**To Let You Go**

_by secondhandoftime_**  
**

"Berjanjilah kau akan tetap melanjutkan hidupmu, walau tanpa aku."

"Kau tahu bahwa aku tak bisa―"

"Berjanjilah!"

Keheningan terasa mencekik leher, baik kau makhluk yang butuh udara maupun tidak.

"...demi aku?"

Tak ada suara yang terdengar, namun anggukan kepala orang di hadapannya sudah merupakan jawaban yang cukup untuknya.

.

.

Ia duduk di tempatnya yang biasa, di salah satu kursi di tepi balkon salah satu rumah mereka di Alaska. Raut wajahnya kini mulus dan tenang seperti semula, seperti biasanya ketika ia belum mempunyai hal yang bisa mengguncang dunianya. Bukan berarti dunianya sudah berhenti berguncang, ia masih merasakan getaran-getaran kecil yang mengakibatkan ia merasa akan jatuh karena lututnya terlalu lemah menahan beban tubuhnya. Ia hanya sudah belajar. Dan berpikir, banyak sekali.

Cahaya kemerahan menerpa wajahnya, berasal dari barat, dari sela-sela awan tebal menggulung maupun dari atas pucuk pohon-pohon tinggi yang mengelilingi rumah mereka. Ia seakan bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri berkata,

"_Sudah _twilight_… Ini saat yang paling aman bagi kami. Saat termudah, tapi juga yang paling sedih, mengingat… ini adalah akhir satu hari lain, kembalinya sang malam. Kegelapan begitu mudah ditebak, bukankah begitu?"_

Dan ia bisa melihat dirinya sendiri tersenyum saat mendengarkan jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh suara lembut yang sangat disukainya. Ia bahkan ingat kata perkata balasannya, kalimat yang terkesan kekanakan di telinganya, namun mengandung kebenaran dan keindahan dalam kesederhanaannya,

"_Aku suka malam. Tanpa kegelapan kita takkan pernah melihat bintang."_

**_Hei, itu tidak kekanakan. Kau bilang sendiri aku benar. Lagipula aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menyukai suaraku. Lembut, kau bercanda ya, dibandingkan apa, kodok?_**

Ah, ya, suara itu. Ia tersenyum lagi.

Ia hampir bisa melihat si pemilik suara memutar bola matanya, meski setitik senyum menggurat di ujung-ujung mulutnya, seakan malu untuk menampakkan diri. Ah, ia berharap ia bisa melihat senyum tersembunyi itu lagi. Andai saja ia bisa.

Ia sama sekali tidak ingin berada di sini, jika bisa. Ia ingin berada di sebuah kota kecil, yang walaupun bertemperatur hampir sama dengan di sini, namun tempat ini kekurangan satu hal yang paling esensial untuknya. Kota kecil itu telah menjadi tempat yang spesial baginya, walaupun yang kini tersisa hanya jejak... bayang-bayangnya.

.

.

"Kami minta maaf, tapi sebaiknya kalian... tidak berada di sini. Pindahlah, kami memberi kalian waktu dua hari untuk berkemas, namun setelah itu kami akan mengusir paksa kalian," seorang laki-laki muda berkulit gelap mengarahkan ekspresi bekunya pada mereka, berdiri kokoh meskipun ia hanya sendirian.

Ayahnya berusaha bernegosiasi, "Aku harus menyatakan bahwa kami sejak awal tidak bersalah, kami tidak pernah membahayakan―"

"Kalian membahayakan manusia di sekitar kalian. Oh ya, tentu saja, kalian tidak melukai seujung rambutpun penduduk reservasi maupun orang-orang dari kota, namun kalian berbahaya untuk orang di sekitar kalian yang bukan seperti kalian. Kalian sendiri sudah mendapatkan... buktinya."

Kalimat terakhir tidak diucapkan dengan jijik seperti yang ia perkirakan, namun justru ada setitik kata simpati tersirat di sana. Embry bahkan melempar pandangan simpati ke arahnya, dan mungkin menggumamkan kata-kata maaf dalam pikirannya, walaupun ia takkan bisa mendengarnya. Ia terlalu tidak terfokus untuk itu.

"Tapi kami tidak melanggar perjanjian―"

"Kami tahu, dan perjanjian itu masih berlaku, tapi kami tetap ingin kalian pergi. Kalian boleh kembali, setelah tujuh puluh, delapan puluh, seratus atau dua ratus tahun lagi, tapi untuk saat ini, pergilah."

"Tak bisakah kami tinggal hanya untuk hari itu saja? Untuk menghadiri pema―"

"Maaf, tidak. Aku sudah menyampaikan pesan untuk kalian. Aku akan pergi." Pria itu pergi dengan cepat, hidung mengernyit, seakan keberadaannya di dekat kami sudah menusuk hidungnya dengan aroma yang sangat tidak enak.

Ia bahkan tidak sempat membuka mulutnya untuk berargumen apapun.

.

.

"Kekasih macam apa aku ini, aku bahkan tidak datang di saat kau paling membutuhkanku."

Suaranya hanya berupa hembusan napas tipis, hampir tak terdengar bahkan oleh telinga jenis mereka. Uap putih menyelinap keluar dari mulutnya yang membeku. Sinar kemerahan dari saat sebelumnya sudah semakin memudar, terkalahkan oleh tirai biru gelap yang semakin berat.

**_Kekasih yang paling baik. Kau memegang tanganku saat aku memintamu, dan menahan tangismu saat aku menjerit kesakitan sehingga kau bisa menolongku. Kau bahkan menciumiku paling tidak dua kali sehari, bagaimana?_**

"Kau lupa kalau aku tidak bisa menangis," seulas kegelian tersimpan di dalam nada suaranya.

Sepasang tangan imajinari seakan melingkupinya, memeluknya dari belakang, yang akan ia sambut dengan sangat senang, ia merindukan kehangatannya. Ia hampir merasa kulitnya dibelai selembar tirai mahogani yang menjurai melewati bahunya, menyentuh lengannya. Ia bergidik. Aneh, seharusnya ia tidak bisa merasakan dingin. Ah, tubuhnya memang tidak merasakan dingin, bagian dirinya yang lain yang merasakannya.

**_Tangis tidak selalu harus ditandai dengan air mata, Edward. Saat kau merasa hatimu ngilu, bisa jadi hatimu sedang menangis. Aku tak pernah ingin melihatmu menangis sedih. Berhentilah menangis, ya?_**

"Tentu, untukmu. Hanya untukmu," jawabnya lagi, lagi-lagi lirih.

**_Tidak, _untukmu_. Aku tidak mau kau sampai sakit hati dan Carlisle terpaksa membongkar dadamu untuk menyembuhkanmu. Bukannya aku percaya bahwa pahat bisa melakukan itu pada dadamu._**

Mungkin sekarang seringailah yang membingkai wajah cantik berbentuk hati itu._  
_

Ia memilih mengabaikan nada menggoda itu. Selalu, suaranya selalu menggoda akhir-akhir ini, seakan ingin menjaga suasana hatinya tetap ringan. Mungkinkah percakapan ringan seperti ini yang akan dialaminya setiap hari kalau saja semua itu tidak terjadi? Sisi seperti inikah yang akan muncul seandainya mereka semakin dekat, bersama selamanya?

Ia akan sangat menyukai hal itu. Setiap sore bercengkrama membicarakan hal apapun yang terlintas di pikiran mereka, buta akan hiruk pikuk dunia luar meski untuk sejenak.

Segera saja ia mengenyahkan pikiran seperti itu. Semuanya sudah terjadi, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun mengenai itu, sesering apapun rasa bersalah menghampirinya.

"Aku juga tidak ingin melihatmu meneteskan air mata. Bagaimana keadaanmu di atas sana, kuharap menyenangkan. Apakah kau bertemu orangtuaku juga? Kuharap ya, karena itu berarti mereka berada di tempat yang terbaik, bersamamu." Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya, berbicara seakan pada orang di sebelahnya.

Rambut tembaganya disibak angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi, yang akan dirasakan manusia menusuk kulit, mengingat _twilight_ hampir memudar dan malam sebentar lagi tiba. Ia ingin merasakan jemari panjang lentik menyusup ke rambutnya, membelai helai-helainya yang takkan pernah bertambah panjang, di saat seperti ini.

_**Hush, sayang, air mata tidak selalu berarti buruk,** _suara lembut itu kembali, namun dengan segala keseriusan di dunia._ **Bahkan terkadang kebalikannya, kau bisa saja meneteskan air mata pada saat-saat terbahagiamu. Aku tahu air mataku hampir menetes waktu aku mendengar akhirnya kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku.**_

Ia tak bisa menjawab yang satu itu. Tentang orangtuanya pun terlupakan. Ia bahkan tidak membalas balik bahwa dengan begitu ia pun seharusnya diperbolehkan untuk menangis. Ia merasakan atmosfer sedikit lebih berat daripada sebelumnya. Akhirnya, ia hanya mendesah dan berpikir, _setidaknya mataku tidak merah lagi._

**_Ya, ya, benar. Kau tidak mau kan waktu kau sedang di jalan kau dinasehati seorang wanita tua supaya istirahat lebih lama karena sepertinya kau terlalu banyak belajar sehingga lupa tidur? Apa aku perlu menyiapkan peti mati untukmu? Akan kupastikan di dalamnya dilapisi sutra merah,_**nada bercanda itu kembali lagi.

_Aku tidak tahu kau bisa mendengar pikiranku, ironik sekali, mengingat aku tak pernah bisa mendengar pikiranmu,_ pikirannya melayang lagi menembus awan menuju memori yang pahit namun manis.

**_Kalau kau berbicara keras-keras, orang-orang akan menganggapmu sudah gila, kau tahu? Dan aku akan merasa sangaat... bersalah._**

Ia sudah terlalu tenggelam dalam ingatannya untuk mendengar kata-kata itu.

.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu operasi besok pagi akan berjalan?"

Malam itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Pemuda berambut tembaga berantakan, duduk di samping ranjang yang ditempati gadis berambut panjang mahogani, lengannya disusupi infus dan berbagai alas medis penunjang kehidupannya. Lampu ruangannya dimatikan, cahaya yang ada hanyalah sinar rembulan yang menerobos kaca jendela tak bertirai. Ruangan itu sunyi, yang terdengar hanya suara konstan mesin pendeteksi kehidupan dan sesekali suara salah satu dari mereka berdua bercakap-cakap. Itupun lirih.

"Sukses, tentu saja. Carlisle akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu, dan semua orang yang menanganimu adalah orang-orang terahli yang ada di sini. Aku akan memastikan itu, kalau perlu aku akan menunjukkan taringku." Seakan ingin menekankan maksudnya, ia menyeringai menunjukkan geligi putihnya.

"Dasar vampir bodoh, kau tidak punya taring." Tangan gadis itu bergerak untuk memukul main-main si pemuda, namun tertahan selang infus. Ia juga tidak punya tenaga tersisa sebenarnya, jadi dikembalikannya tangannya ke posisi semula, di samping tubuh kurusnya.

Mata pemuda itu menatap mengikuti gerakan tangannya, sorotnya sedih dan penuh rasa bersalah. Namun saat gadis itu menoleh memandangnya seringai kembali ke parasnya. "Kalau kau mau aku bisa membeli taring palsu."

Si gadis tak membalas, ia menatap kosong wajah pemuda itu, yang balas memandangnya dengan rasa bersalah yang kini tak repot-repot disembunyikannya.

"Kau ingat apa yang kaukatakan padaku di pagi aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu, Edward?" ujar si gadis akhirnya, setelah keheningan yang panjang.

"Tentu saja aku ingat, tapi Bella, kenapa kau berta―"

"Apa yang kaukatakan saat itu?" si gadis, Bella memotong seakan tidak mendengar kontradiksi yang akan dilontarkan Edward.

"...Kaulah hidupku," gumam Edward pelan.

"Benar, begitupun kau adalah hidupku," balas Bella dengan nada serius, namun halus. Tatapannya tidak tergoyahkan mengarah pada si rambut tembaga.

"Kau adalah hidupku, Edward," ulangnya, dengan suara yang lebih halus dari sebelumnya, "selama kau hidup, aku akan terus hidup bersamamu, dalam hatimu, ingatanmu. Selama kau bahagia, aku akan ikut bahagia dan tertawa, walaupun mungkin bukan di sampingmu. Saat kau sedih, aku akan ikut menangis, tangisan yang pilu, bukan tangisan bahagia seperti yang mungkin akan kuteteskan ketika suatu saat nanti kau melamarku," di sini seulas senyum kecil muncul di bibir keringnya, bersamaan dengan nada bercanda yang menyeruak. Senyum itu seakan mencerahkan rona wajahnya, di luar fakta bahwa ia sangat pucat karena sakit.

Setelah beberapa saat, rautnya kembali serius, begitu pula suaranya. Ia membuka mulutnya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan tetap melanjutkan hidupmu, walau tanpa aku."

"Kau tahu bahwa aku tak bisa―"

"―hidup tanpaku? Bahkan aku adalah bintang jatuh dalam kelam malammu? Yang menyilaukan matamu bahkan hampir membutakanmu, membuatmu tak bisa memandang langit malam dan bintang-bintangnya dengan tatapan yang sama lagi?" Bella mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat Edward tertegun mendengar kata-katanya.

"Tentu aku tahu itu, Edward..." ujar Bella tersenyum sedih. "Aku mengingat dengan jelas semua kata-katamu. Jangan karena aku manusia maka kau menganggap bahwa cintaku tidak sedalam perasaanmu. Dan aku pun tahu kau berencana mengakhiri... eksistensimu begitu aku per―"

"Kau tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan dalam waktu beberapa minggu kau akan bersamaku lagi dan kita akan berlari ke padang rumput kita, berbaring berjam-jam di sana di bawah sinar matahari tanpa harus khawatir walaupun kulitku berkilauan," Edward menyela, pandangannya memelas memohon agar Bella tidak meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Kau berencana mengakhiri eksistensimu ketika suatu hari nanti aku pergi, selamanya," jelas sekali Bella menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. "Dan jika... jika operasinya tidak berhasil, dan aku tidak berhasil selamat, kaupun akan melakukan itu, bukan begitu?"

Edward tidak menjawab.

"Kurasa begitu," kata Bella tenang, tak memerlukan jawaban. "Tapi aku tidak mau kau menyia-nyiakan eksistensimu untukku. Kau punya kesempatan untuk hidup dan bahagia, dan meskipun aku yakin kau sangat mencintaiku dan akupun mencintaimu lebih dari udara yang setiap hari kuhirup, lebih dari hidupku, kau masih punya kesempatan untuk bahagia bersama orang lain."

Kata-katanya dibalas delikan marah.

"Tidak, jangan salah sangka dulu." serunya dengan suara lemah sebelum Edward sempat bicara. Lemahnya suaranya memancing kekhawatiran untuk muncul di wajah porselen itu. "Maksudku, kau masih bisa berbahagia dengan keluarga yang sangat menyayangimu. Tentu, kalau ternyata suatu saat kau menemukan... wanita lain, aku akan berbahagia untukmu, namun tanpa itupun, kau masih punya keluargamu, yang akan sangat kehilangan bila kau tidak ada, terlebih lagi bila kau sengaja menghilang. Kau masih memiliki banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan, untuk memberi makna pada hidup orang lain."

Bella tidak mendapat respon apapun.

"Apakah kau ingin aku mengurung diri, depresi dan menangis sepanjang siang dan malam, jika kondisi kita ditukar? Apakah kau ingin aku bunuh diri menyusulmu jika karena suatu hal kau... menghilang?"

Responnya kali ini adalah pandangan memelas lagi, walau masih tak ada kata.

"Kupikir juga begitu. Bila pada saatnya nanti, waktumu tiba, kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku akan memastikannya kalau hal itu berada dalam kuasaku. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan terus mengawasimu, bila memungkinkan. Maukah kau berjanji untuk terus hidup?"

Keheningan terasa mencekik leher, baik kau makhluk yang butuh udara maupun tidak.

"...demi aku?"

Tak ada suara yang terdengar, namun anggukan kepala orang di hadapannya sudah merupakan jawaban yang cukup untuknya.

.

.

Mata topaznya bersih dari kabut kenangan ketika ia akhirnya kembali ke alam nyata.

**_Hmm, aku tidak menyangka aku bisa berkata-kata seperti itu._** Gadis itu akan sedang mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya bila ia berkata seperti itu.

Ia tidak menjawab, hanya memandang ke arah pucuk-pucuk pohon tinggi, yang kini hanya berupa silhuet akibat kurangnya cahaya.

Ia berpikir lama sekali mengenai hal itu. Setelah berminggu-minggu, berbulan-bulan, bertahun-tahun, ia masih tak bisa melupakan gadis itu. Rasanya ia tak bisa hidup bila tak menghirup udara yang sama dengan gadis itu, walaupun ia sama sekali tak memerlukan udara untuk hidup. Ia tak bisa bergerak bisa tujuan aktivitasnya bukan untuk membahagiakan gadis itu. Setiap ia mengerjapkan mata, memorinya mengenai kebersamaan mereka akan melintas. Bayangan dan suara manisnya selalu mengikutinya ke manapun ia pergi, menggodanya―

**_Hey, aku tidak menggodamu. Kau terlalu percaya diri menganggap aku akan menggodamu. Aku hanya... bosan, dan memutuskan untuk menemanimu._ **Mungkin sekarang bibir gadis itu tengah mengerucut setengah hati.

―dan sampai di situlah pikirannya terhenti. Dan ia tersenyum akan kebodohannya sendiri.

Langkah-langkah kaki sunyi bergerak mendekatinya. Ia tak perlu menoleh maupun mendengarkan pikiran untuk tahu siapa yang datang. Ia sebenarnya telah sangat terlatih untuk menutup dan membuka pikirannya setelah berpuluh-puluh tahun ini. Lima puluh tahun, mungkin?

"Edward? Apakah kau akan ikut perburuan malam ini?" suara manis Alice yang tidak lagi seceria bertahun-tahun lalu sampai ke telinganya.

**_Jadi, kau akan menepati janjimu, bukan begitu, Edward?_**

Ia setengah mengharap datangnya napas panas menerpa belakang lehernya, efek samping dari bisikan halus itu. Dan begitu saja ia merasa rengkuhan yang tidak ada di sana tiba-tiba saja melepasnya, membebaskannya.

Ia tidak akan melupakan Bella, tentu saja. Bella terlalu berharga baginya, Bella adalah hidupnya. Bodoh sekali ia sampai berpikir untuk melupakannya. Ia akan terus mengingat Bella, namun tidak bergantung padanya. Ia tidak akan meratap sepanjang waktu karenanya. Ia akan menghargai setiap potong kenangannya tentang dan bersama Bella, manis dan pahit, sebagai harta karunnya, hingga tiba saatnya nanti, betapapun itu lamanya, ia akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Namun sebelum itu, ia akan menjalani 'kehidupan'nya dengan sepenuhnya, paling tidak ia akan berusaha.

**_Itu benar sekali, Edward._** Senyuman puas menghiasi wajah gadis itu kini. Edward bisa membayangkan mata coklat lebarnya berkilauan, bahkan meskipun tanpa diterpa sinar matahari.

"Uh, kalau begitu... kami akan berangkat lima menit lagi," Alice dengan ragu-ragu berkata, karena keheningan sangat tidak cocok untuknya. Ia benci sekali keheningan, terutama keheningan yang seperti ini. Keramaian mall dan toko pakaian lebih disukainya, walaupun ia tidak begitu sering pergi ke sana, lama sekali. Tidak setelah sahabat terbaiknya tidak ada.

Seberkas semburat merah terakhir menghilang di balik awan, meninggalkan wajah porselennya dan langit kini biru gelap. _Twilight_ sudah berakhir, malam menggantikannya.

Ini keputusan yang benar, bukan begitu, Bella?

**_Uh-huh, Sayang. Alice sangat merindukanmu, kau tahu? Lihat saja, rambut hitamnya yang biasanya mencuat ke mana-mana kini terkulai, sama sekali tak gaya. Esme dan Carlisle sangat sedih. Ah, bahkan aku bersumpah aku melihat sedikit kerutan di wajah Rosalie._**

Seringai kecil melengkung di bibirnya, mungkin akan ditingkahi dengan senyum yang lebih lebar di wajah berbentuk hati yang jauh lebih feminin. Tangannya gatal, ia merindukan jemarinya menyelusup ke helaian coklat selembut sutra itu.

"Tunggu, Alice," katanya pelan. Namun tetap terdengar jelas di telinga mereka yang secara natural memang tajam.

Alice yang tengah mundur perlahan terhenti langkahnya.

**_Kalau begitu, selamat tinggal, Bella._**

Sebuah alis tipis coklat legam akan terangkat anggun melengkung sempurna, mempertanyakan kata-katanya. Mulutnya membentuk garis lurus menunggu pembenarannya.

"Beritahu yang lain aku akan siap dalam lima menit. Sementara itu... bisakah kau memanaskan Volvoku?" Kalimat itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang diucapkannya pada orang lain dalam lima puluh tahun terakhir ini.

Ia mengucapkannya tanpa berbalik, namun ia tahu bahwa senyum lebar juga tengah terbentuk di wajah mungil Alice.

"Oh... Oh! Tentu, Edward! Kuncinya ada di gantungan di sebelah pintu kamarmu, ya kan? Oke. Oke... Hey, Jazzie!" langkah kaki Alice, yang kini bergaung keras, kontras dengan tangkah kakinya sebelumnya, ia bertaruh mengejutkan seluruh penghuni rumah di bawah. Belum lagi teriakan Alice yang menyaingi banshee, kalau makhluk itu memang ada.

**_Maaf, Bella, maksudku, sampai jumpa._**

Senyuman kembali ke wajah gadis yang adalah segalanya baginya, disertai anggukan.

**_Oke, sampai jumpa juga, Edward._**

Ia berbalik membelakangi terali balkon dan_ twilight_ yang beberapa saat lalu terbenam, dan berjalan memasuki rumah, namun tidak sebelum ia melihat kedipan mata yang beriris coklat hangat, senyum manis, lambaian sebelah tangan yang ramping, dan kelebatan helaian rambut mahogani.

_Aku mencintaimu, Bella._ Salam terakhirnya. Di hari itu, tentu saja. Esok hari, ia akan mengucapkannya lagi, dan esoknya lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi.

Ia menutup pintu kaca itu dengan perlahan, berjalan seperti manusia menuju kamarnya.

**_Aku juga, Edward. Aku juga,_** berbisik dan tertinggal di udara malam yang dingin.

* * *

Jadi, ceritanya Bella berhasil dihisap darahnya supaya tidak berubah menjadi vampire, namun luka-luka akibat perlakuan kasar James di studio ballet ternyata lebih membekas dibanding kelihatannya, bahkan lebih buruk, mereka terlalu parah sehingga cepat atau lambat merengut nyawa Bella (yah, terserah imajinasi masing-masing deh separah apa, apakah karena tulagn rusuknya patah lalu merobek/menusuk jantung/paru-paru, atau apapun lah). Awalnya diusahakan untuk dioperasi, namun tetap tidak tertolong. Mati deh. Syalala~ *ditendang*

Ah, ya, ini pendek sekali, cuma sekitar 9 halaman di Ms Word, dan banyak yang tadinya pengen dimasukin tapi ga jadi... I'm too lazy, lol.

_First update/publish: 15/08/2009_


End file.
